


Really

by NozomiMatsuura (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Identity Reveal, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NozomiMatsuura
Summary: A love story - told through tweets.





	Really

\-----------------------------------

 **The Daily Bugle** (✔️) @dailybuglenyc

New York City's menace, Spider-Man has been identified as 23-year-old Peter Parker. Read More: https://bit.ly/2vqvequ  #peterparker #spiderman

8:23a.m. - 10 Feb 2018

430,572 Retweets 260,639 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 

* * *

 

\-----------------------------------

 **The Daily Bugle**  (✔️) @dailybuglenyc

Peter Parker, more commonly known as 'Spider-Man' has opened an official Twitter account, no tweets have been posted yet. #spiderman #dailybugle @peterbparker

10:47a.m. - 13 Feb 2018

153,920 Retweets 49,684 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 **Spider-Man**  (✔️) @peterbparker

Yeah. I am Spider-Man. I guess the secrets out now, didn't really expect people to find out like this but :\ What can you do? :p #spiderman

3:29p.m. - 13 Feb 2018

953,495 Retweets 730,353 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 

* * *

 

 

\-----------------------------------

 **Dr Stephen Strange**  (✔️) @doctorstrange

@peterbparker Stop leaving your shoes on my cape. It doesn't like it.

11:39p.m. - 14 Feb 2018

683,375 Retweets 339,486 Likes

\-----------------------------------

  **Spider-Man** (✔️) @peterbparker

@doctorstrange sorry mbad x

11:41p.m. - 14 Feb 2018

875,267 Retweets 353,974 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 **Spider-Man**  (✔️) @peterbparker

@doctorstrange wait this isnt imessage

11:47p.m. - 14 Feb 2018

1,668,563 Retweets 853,267 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 

* * *

 

\-----------------------------------

 **The Daily Bugle**  (✔️) @dailybuglenyc

Superheroes and homosexuality: Where do our heroes stand? Read More: https://bit.ly/2t7xBvL

2:43p.m. - 19 Mar 2018

290,463 Retweets 134,245 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 **stan loona** @suchaprettymina

@dailybuglenyc @peterbparker Is the article right about you being anti-gay marriage? :\

3:25p.m. - 19 Mar 2018

4,258 Retweets 2,579 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 **Spider-Man** (✔️) @peterbparker

@suchaprettymina - Considering I am engaged to a man right now, no. I don't think so.

3:58p.m. - 19 Mar 2018

1,420,589 Retweets 673,206 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 

* * *

 

 

\-----------------------------------

 **Spider-Man** (✔️) @peterbparker

Moved in with my fiance today!!! :D He's rich, does that make me a sugar baby?! :o kidding btw!!! don't twist my words PLEASE!!!

5:38p.m. - 3 June 2018

268,372 Retweets 159,280 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 **Ashleyyyy** @babyashleyyxo

@peterbparker so r u gonna tell us whom the lucky guy is!!! or Nah.

5:42p.m. - 3 June 2018

595 Retweets 3,507 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 **Spider-Man** (✔️) @peterbparker

@babyashleyyxo - perhaps... later? I'll have to ask him first oops

5:48p.m. - 3 June 2018

195,375 Retweets 246,363 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 

* * *

 

\-----------------------------------

 **Spider-Man** (✔️) @peterbparker

god thor has so much big dick energy lol

3:56a.m. - 24 July 2018

925,324 Retweets 445,247 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 **Tony Stark** (✔️) @youknowwhoiam

@peterbparker GO TO SLEEP!

4:17a.m. - 24 July 2018

426,364 Retweets 257,363 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 **Spider-Man** (✔️) @peterbparker

@youknowwhoiam no u dad

4:19a.m. - 24 July 2018

785,536 Retweets 563,268 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 

* * *

 

 

\-----------------------------------

 **Spider-Man** (✔️) @peterbparker

So, me and my fiance have been talking and he wants everyone to know who he is now !!! He'll tweet later, you'll know it when you see it.

11:48a.m. - 15 Oct 2018

435,306 Retweets 105,249 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 **Dr Stephen Strange**  (✔️) @doctorstrange

@peterbparker Come over here so I can kill you. 

2:13p.m. - 15 Oct 2018

737,587 Retweets 245,095 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 **Spider-Man** (✔️) @peterbparker

@doctorstrange Love u 2 lol xx

2:15p.m. - 15 Oct 2018

857,380 Retweets 457,385 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 

* * *

 

 

\-----------------------------------

 **The Daily Bugle**  (✔️) @dailybuglenyc

Is Peter Parker too young for Doctor Strange? The 42-year-old ex-Neurosurgeon and the 23-year-old Superhero announced their engagement publicly two weeks ago. Read More: https://bit.ly/2MaRAGc

3:56p.m. - 29 Oct 2018

135,674 Retweets 40,268 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 **Spider-Man** (✔️) @peterbparker

@dailybuglenyc It's not really any of your business. I understand your hearts are cold and dead, but we love each other so... like, fuck off, maybe?

4:38p.m. - 29 Oct 2018

548,270 Retweets 300,147 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 

* * *

 

 

\-----------------------------------

 **Spider-Man** (✔️) @peterbparker

I'm actually getting MARRIED tommOROW WHAT IS MY LIFE???!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAA 

10:36p.m. - 14 Dec 2018

250,368 Retweets 158,900 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 **Tony Stark**  (✔️) @youknowwhoiam

@peterbparker I believe in you, son.

11:58p.m. - 14 Dec 2018

847,307 Retweets 540,687 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 

* * *

 

 

\-----------------------------------

 **Dr Stephen Strange**  (✔️) @doctorstrange

Today, I tied the knot with the love of my life, Peter Parker. I thank you all sincerely for your support.

9:35p.m - 15 Dec 2018

1,247,958 Retweets 804,688 Likes

\-----------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

the end

 


End file.
